


Mouth

by artificial-id (mikkz)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Baby's First (Posted) Smut, M/M, Rimming, gratuitous use of english swearsies, possibly underage bc its implied yuuta still lives w his dad but its up to u i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkz/pseuds/artificial-id
Summary: “Stop,” he half gasped, half groaned in English. “You kissed your mother with that mouth!”“Yeah,” Yuuta smirked, “Ate you out with it too.”





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> hey I wrote this at 1-3am because ruby is the best lil sis and deserves some good yuutsu smut
> 
> and also I wanted to cement my brand as the ass eating knights guy
> 
> this isn't beta read and my phone likes to make stupid auto corrects so please lmk if anythings up

For all his prior reluctance, Tsukasa sure was into it—and he sure was _loud._  Really, _really_ loud; waiting until his father was away and his brother was over at his boyfriend's was a great decision on Yuuta's part. With the way Tsukasa was moaning and whimpering, alternating between biting and shamefully hiding his face in the pillow between his arms, he was pretty sure not even pills and a heavy duty pair of earplugs would prevent his brother overhearing.

Besides, this way there was no reason for Tsukasa _not_ to be loud, no reason he _couldn't_ pant and whimper and struggle to get his mouth around the two syllables in Yuuta's name, as if they were a tongue twister in a foreign language, no reason he shouldn't litter his broken sentences with vague English words and phrases Yuuta barely understood himself.  He was holding himself back anyway, and as much as Yuuta _loved_ his voice, there was something equally, if not more appealing about Tsukasa fighting and _failing_ to hold back his voice as Yuuta fucked him relentlessly—with his tongue.

If Yuuta thought Tsukasa's ass looked incredible in jeans—it did, it really did, _God_ he could write an essay on it—then it looked even better up close (very close) and personal.  He raked his nails down his sides, squeezed his ass and shoved his tongue past the ring of tightening muscles, and Tsukasa _moaned_ ; and then whimpered in embarrassment at such a thing.

Really, the only downside of this was that he couldn't see him, couldn't commit his face, his expression, his lust blown eyes to memory; but there would be other opportunities for that.  Right now, his voice, his shaking knees, his pleas and begs—they were more than enough.

“ _Fuck_ ,” an English word Yuuta knew well, “Yuuta, Yuuta-kun, _please_.”

Yuuta wasn't sure if he was getting good at English or if Tsukasa’s vocabulary simply became basic and repetitive during sex, but he was so far pretty good at understanding what his boyfriend wanted; equally good at giving him it too.  

“What do you want?” Yuuta asked, substituting his mouth with his fingers as he pulled back. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Tell me what you want, Kasa-kun. I can't give it to you if I don't know what you want.”

A flurry of English too heavily accented and fast for Yuuta to decipher flew from Tsukasa's lips; whether he was simply too desperate rutting up against Yuuta's hand to respond or had completely lost the ability to comprehend Japanese, Yuuta didn't know.  He continued grinding against his fingers until Yuuta decided he wanted an answer—a verbal answer—and withdrew his fingers entirely.

“Kasa-kun,” he lectured, and Tsukasa _whined._ Really, he could be such a brat sometimes.  Yuuta wasn't entirely too confident in his English, but he figured he could at string this simple sentence together. “ _What do you want?_ ”

“ _More_ ,” Tsukasa choked out, and used his new found freedom to roll onto his back, clutching the pillow to his chest as he made eye contact with Yuuta, illuminated only by the dull streetlight outside that flickered inconveniently. “ _You_ , you, I want you.  I-I want you to make me cum, Yuuta-k… _Yuuta_. I want to cum, and I want it to be from y—ah-!”

Again, as much as Yuuta loved his voice, and as much as he'd love to sit there all day listening to Tsukasa beg in a mixture of his two languages, there was something more appealing at hand.  

With a firm grip, he hoisted Tsukasa's thighs over his shoulder and pulled him closer til his face made contact with his skin, and gripped his ass (squeezed it while he was there because, well, he's only human) and lifted him so he could dip his face down and lick a long stripe against his already _thoroughly_ wet hole—an action that rewarded him with a whimper and a twitch, and the thighs around his head tightening.  Really, Yuuta wouldn't mind if Tsukasa crushed his skull right there and then.

Tsukasa dropped his hand to grab a handful of Yuuta's hair in encouragement, clutching the pillow to his chest, his moans unfiltered and _beautiful_.  Yuuta didn't mind the sting in his scalp as his hair was tugged.

“Y-Yuuta.” Tsukasa choked out with seemingly more purpose than his broken moans, “Yuuta, p-please, _fuck me_ , fingers—”

A request easier said than done, given the angle, but one Yuuta complied with nonetheless.  He pulled Tsukasa closer, higher than before as he lay on only his upper back with his knees locked behind Yuuta's head—breathing was more difficult but also decidedly less important, according to Yuuta's list of arguably questionable priorities—and dropped a hand down to thrust two fingers up into his ass. The reward being a loud, _loud_ moan and God, if Tsukasa was this into fingers and a tongue, how would he be with his _dick_ —

“Yes, _f-fuck_ , please, don't stop, _don't_ ,” his rambling quickly melted into incoherent whines and moans and gasped _Yuuta_ s and he squirmed and twitched at every single thing he did, so beautiful and raw and _naked_ and all Yuuta's, _all his_ , coming undone by his fingers and tongue, _just_ his, “C— _cum—_ ming, Yuu _uuta_ —!”

He tightened, his legs, his insides, his whole body tightened and uncoiled like a spring as he came, Yuuta's name broken on his tongue as he gasped and whined and hiccuped and rode his high out on Yuuta's fingers as warm white ribbons decorated his own chest.  Tsukasa wasn't really too aware of anything as his bottom half was lowered and Yuuta gave his cock a few lazy pumps, milking him of what he had left then wiping his hand on Tsukasa's hip.

Lips pressed to his forehead, and he blinked lazily, unfocused and disoriented in the flickering light, before his eyes met Yuuta's and awareness washed over him.

And with awareness came shame.

“Kasa-kun,” Yuuta sounded just a _little_ aggravated as his boyfriend rolled over—honestly, now he'd have to wash the sheets—and took refuge in his pillow as if looking to suffocate and deny anything just happened. " _Tsukasa-kun._ ”

“You… You _licked_ my…” No, he couldn't say it; the words were too shameful. Much too shameful.  He'd never be able to step foot in a chapel again.

“Yes, I licked your ass,” Yuuta deadpanned and pointedly ignored Tsukasa's high pitched whine as he threw a smaller cushion in his vague direction. “I licked your asshole and I fingered you and you came on your stomach and now you're going to get stuck to the sheets.”

“ _Stop_ ,” he half gasped, half groaned in English. “You kissed your mother with that mouth!”

“Yeah,” Yuuta smirked, “Ate you out with it too.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he said, (un)fortunately out of pillows to throw.

“Alright, alright,” Yuuta gave back and the bed creaked under his weight as he stood up, fortunately mostly unaffected by Tsukasa's outlandish moans thanks to his prior orgasm. “Guess I won't do it again~!”

“I-I didn't—,” Tsukasa turned and, yeah, okay, rolling over was a bad idea in the first place; the sheet sticking to the cum on his stomach was _not_ a good luck. He needed a shower. “I didn't say that.”

“I'm just teasing,” Yuuta promised as he leant down to help Tsukasa off the bed; an offer graciously accepted as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and let Yuuta hoist him up. “We can do whatever you want.”

“Mm… For now, I just want to shower.” Tsukasa wobbled momentarily on his feet, then straightened himself up. He tried not to pay attention too much to the fact that absolutely _all_ of him was on show right. “...And for you to brush your teeth and use a whole cup of Listerine.”

Yuuta laughed, and, well, even considering the noises he'd made earlier, Tsukasa still thinks it might be his favourite sound. “Yeah, of course. C’mon, let's go take a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah yuuta came b4 this? kasa sucked his dick I guess idk I just didn't wanna deal w another boner fhshfjak
> 
> go follow me on twitter @lcumakun if that's ur thing


End file.
